My Lovely Artist
by Umbra93
Summary: *Sequil to "My Little Artist"* With Hayley's baby on the way, the Original family finally settle in New Orleans with the emotionally unstable Klaus trying to settle out things with his newest love Jesse; when at the same time plots to turn the city against Marcel. How long can their relationship remain a secret before all hell goes loose? *KlausxOC* *Fluff* *Some Klaroline*
1. A Thousand Birthdays

**Hey! If you are reading this, I hope you have first read "My Little Artist", the first story connected to this one. If you haven't read MLA, you may not understand some of the context of this pilot chapter. This is basically the sequil… A more ORIGINAL (no pun intended) sequil that isn't as based off the episodes of the main Vampire Diaries storyline. **

**This story is mainly a Klaus x OC (aka. "Klesse") pairing story, but there are little bits of Klaroline still put in the mix. To those who have followed Klesse, thank you so much for continuing to read my work! I hope you like this story even more! With The Originals coming out this fall, I couldn't be more excited. **

**Disclaimer – The Vampire Diaries and all its characters are not mine. Only Jesse and other OC's are of my creation. Any occurrences in my fanfiction that magically happen on the show is purely coincidental (IT'S HAPPENED IN THE PAST). **

* * *

_He paced nervously in front of the fire place. He was back in Mystic Falls as if he never left. He wanted to scream and tear the room to bits, but didn't have the strength to. He stops at the sight of her so quickly he stumbled, his throat dry as the Savannah. It was Mother, standing there in her 10__th__ century clothing, looking as though she had been awakened from her magic induced thousand year slumber. It was not as shocking to him as he thought it would be. Strangely, he wasn't nearly as terrified as he was the first time this happened. After all, he was immortal, and the insane school teacher Alaric was dead. He was still a hybrid._

_This was all backwards, but he didn't seem to notice. His mother stared at him, almost seeming to say something before his father appeared beside her. Both of his parents in his home, despite his father was never welcomed in. He also, strange enough, was dressed in 10__th__ century attire; clothes he hadn't seen in hundreds of years. The human he was using as the "owner" of the building was still alive to his knowledge. Was he killed?_

"_Nicklaus…" The hybrid's mother cooed with a smile._

"_What are you two doing here?" He breathed, heart pumping with fists clenched. _

_He knew they wanted him dead. He couldn't process how either of them were there. Another strange and surreal thing was the sight of his father with a warm smile. He had not seen Mikael smile like that since he was just a young boy no older than 9._

"_We're here to see our grand-child of course. Why else would we have traveled so far?" His father spoke, hands behind his back. _

_He looked proud as Klaus felt his face turn white. More people he hadn't noticed before suddenly came into view. Jesse sat there curled in a chair, her eyes dark with hatred and jealousy. Hayley stood there in the corner, obviously uncomfortable with a room full of vampires, her eyes locked on the original hybrid. Even Rebecca stood there, looking bored as she leaned against the door frame. She could think of a thousand other things she wanted to do other than this. A joyful, glowing Elijah Mikaelson turned the corner holding something wrapped in a white cloth. If not knowing any better, he acted as though he was the proud father. It was obvious how happy he was to have something so precious in his arms._

_Klaus nearly backed straight into the fire, the heat scorching his legs. He was the only one terrified in the room. It was a nightmare. His mother took his hand, leading him towards the faceless child. _

"_No.. I don't wish to see.." He begged. _

"_Nonsense, the child is a blessing! Appreciate this rare opportunity, will you?" His mother sighed._

_Smiling, Elijah cradled the baby as Klaus reluctantly approached._

"_You're going to take back everything you said about this child, Nick.." Elijah spoke quietly, unmasking the child's face. Klaus frowned, squinting as he couldn't make out the details of the infant's face._

_It soon grew blurred, then dark. His surroundings disappeared as quickly as they came, and his brother was no longer holding a child. It quickly manifested into some dark form, as he suddenly found angry, sharp, snarling teeth of a wolf with jet black fur hurtling towards him before he could react. _

His eyes wide, he gasped for breath in the darkness of night. His heart still pounding, the hybrid sat up, resting his bare feet to the ground. The sound of crickets filled his supernatural ears. Behind to the right of him, another body stirred in the oversized bed, as both of them often enjoyed their own space. Jesse was sound asleep, unaware he had awoken from a fear dream.

Getting up and looking out the window, he was reminded he was no longer in Mystic Falls. They had completely moved in about a week ago. Boxes were still laying about in every direction. Without the aid of hybrids, he had to depend on human help, which meant slower progress. Klaus didn't stay out of bed for long. He attempted to enjoy some blood laced wine before returning to bed. The alcohol helped him relax enough to where he almost fell asleep, until the fear of the first nightmare returning to his mind.

Jesse was faced away from him in her somber state as she breathed softly. Curious as to what her dreams consisted of, Klaus scooped her up gently into his arms as he closed his eyes to concentrate on her mind.

_She wore a black and red Victorian styled dress, hosting a masquerade party. Her black hair propped up, she wore a partial emerald green mask covered with stones and with horns that formed to her eyes and nose perfectly, emphasizing her green eyes. The faceless projections of her mind danced and laughed; enjoying each other's company. She was the only one in the room not dancing. She was too focused on making sure everything was perfect._

_Klaus stood there at the moment undetected amongst the pack. Of course, he was the only one without a mask. Sneaking up behind the young vampire, he smiled as he whisked her away and onto the dance floor. This was, in a way, the first time they formally danced together. It would be debatable whether this would count since they were in an altered sense of reality. Klaus whispered in her ear, "This place looks quite familiar…"_

_She smiled as she danced closer to him. "Really? I don't think it does.." Her voice was soft as she let her hands explore downward, resting on his waistline. "Where'd your mask go?" She asked, her fingers lightly brushing against his red lips before lightly kissing him. He couldn't help but smile. "Uh.." His voice cracked, lightly stroking hair away from her face._

_Klaus had never seen her so affectionate before. Never awake at least. In her dreams, her subconscious acted freely, showing her true nature instead of when awake she was able to suppress it. The only way she would be able to hold anything back was if she was having a lucid dreaming experience; a state of mind where she could be aware she was dreaming, thus controlling her surroundings. It's rare, tapping into this part of your mind, especially when you try on purpose. Most of the time it's unexpected._

"_It was too… Stuffy." Klaus shrugged as he grinned, tracing the edge of her mask. _

"_Then… Try this one." Jesse cooed as they stood still, placing an emerald blue mask that only covered a forth of his face, covering one eye, part of his nose and cheek bone. "You're like a sexier version of Phantom of The Opera." She spoke, holding the mask to his face._

_That last comment made him laugh. Taking her hand, he removed the mask. "Curious, you are… More curious a masquerade, hiding your identity by such means..." He spoke softly, tilting his head. "What are you hiding, my lovely artist?"_

_She didn't respond right away as her cheerfulness shifted away, allowing him to move her outward onto the floor. They waltzed together as she stared at him. He wondered if she had caught on what was going on yet. How could she know? "You still haven't answered my question, love. What are you hiding underneath that mask?" He asked, tempted to pull it off her._

_Her response was swift, as time felt differently in her dream. "They don't need to see. I don't want them to see." Her voice was cold._

_Klaus slightly tilted his head with a mixed feeling of curiosity and annoyance. He was determined to get to the bottom of Jesse's psyche. There wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. "What is it you don't want them to see, love?"_

_Her eyes went dark, veins protruding to her cheeks as if she was ready to attack and feed on someone. Klaus turned to what she was looking at. All her guests were suddenly cold and dead, on the floor, as an eerie silence came about the room. Even the music stopped. After all, it was her dream. The hybrid's brow raised as he turned back to her, wondering what this all added up to. Having a masquerade party full of strangers, then suddenly killing them all? It was a morbid dream even for him. _

"_I take it you're still mad at me." He sighed, thinking it couldn't be anything else. Over the several months of time psychologically analyzing Jesse, he came to find they were both alike one another, yet somehow opposite in many ways._

_She frowned, eyes locked on him as she stepped away. "I love you, Klaus. However that doesn't keep me from hating what you did. I will be angry about it for my entire life. I hope Hayley dies of childbirth." Ouch. _

_She spoke with anger and bitterness, violently and intentionally bumping into his shoulder as she walked past him and onto the floor. Klaus noted to himself how Jesse didn't speak anything of the wellbeing of the child. He wondered if she wanted the child to live or die. As she knelt down on her knees, the marble floor transformed itself into soft spring grass as she was the starting point. As she was the one dreaming, the surroundings changed at her bidding. The projections of the nameless people vanished along with the home._

_The young vampire laid herself down onto the grass as the sound of crickets started to slowly manifest in the background. The sky was dark, the moon unrealistically huge. If in real life the moon was that big, planet Earth would be destroyed. Klaus sighed roughly, approaching Jesse at her feet, taking in the quality of her dress. Sitting down, she sat up, her hair suddenly down and everywhere._

"_Sometimes I wish I was just like you.." She spoke quietly, looking up into the stars. "Imagine if I was a hybrid. I could really do some damage." She smirked as her attitude shifted._

_Klaus chuckled, smiling as he envisioned the thought of her with golden eyes and two sets of fangs. "Well if it makes you feel any better, love; you've got the temper of one. Perhaps worse. You might even surpass my sister at it. Play your cards right and your anger could be to your benefit in defeating your enemies."_

_Jesse shrugged. "Maybe." She said, her head falling into Klaus's lap._

"_Sleep well, my lovely artist." He sighed, stroking her hair as everything turned to darkness._

* * *

She winced as the sun beamed into her eyes as she awoke alone in bed. Getting up, she explored her new home, following the voices that trailed into the living room. Klaus was preparing for a new painting as Elijah was in the kitchen working on drinks. She almost couldn't believe that in a little over six months, she went from a human social reject to being the girlfriend of a temperamental original hybrid with more than likely more emotional damage than her.

He could feel her gaze as she entered the room.

"Morning, love." Klaus spoke thoughtfully, looking over his sketch. It was inspired by the part of Jesse's dream where they sat in the grassy field with a giant moon hovering into the sky. He didn't believe it was necessary to tell her how he wasn't a dream projection.

The young vampire smiled. "Do you ever sleep?" She chuckled lightly, looking over his work, wondering why it looked so familiar.

"I do, but last night I wasn't particularly blessed with the best of dreams." Klaus sighed, rolling his eyes. The image of both his mother and father staring him down still haunted his memory, even though it wasn't even real.

Jesse shrugged, scratching her head. "I don't remember much of mine other than I dreampt of you a little." She confessed. Klaus turned in curiosity, recalling very well on the subject. "Oh?" He raised his brows. "Tell me about it. What do you remember?" He grinned, his voice soft.

Sitting down, she tried her best to think about it. "Nothing much other than you wore a mask and we were dancing. Felt almost… Real. As real as how we are talking right now." She spoke in thought.

It was obvious to Klaus that Jesse was oblivious he had entered her dreams. He wasn't even sure if she knew vampires could open someone's mind as they were sleeping. Original vampires were much more skilled at it, and could see into another vampire's mind without them even being weak. Jesse would only be able to pry into a human's mind if she tried it.

"Oh and.. Happy Birthday." She smiled as the smallest hint of surprise brightened Klaus's face. It had been centuries since someone had said that to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't.

"Ah, there you are, miss Jesse." Elijah greeted entering the room with blood laced tea. Unlike the other two, he was already dressed and ready for the day. Jesse looked up at the elder Mikaelson with a weak smile. "Morning." She spoke as he gave her a knowing look handing over the cup.

"Are you still up for what we are set out to do today?" He asked her as he turned to his brother with the second cup. Jesse's brows furrowed as she started to process what Elijah just asked her. _What was it we were going to do? Oh yeah!_ She smiled. "I just need to get dressed." She replied.

The hybrid frowned as he immediately set his drink down. "Why didn't I hear any of this before, brother? What are you two planning?" He spoke with suspicion, eyeing both the young vampire and his brother.

Elijah chuckled. "Nothing you should be worried about, Nick. Jesse is curious about the town and I've volunteered to escort her in the daylight."

"I've kinda felt a little cooped up in here." She explained as she saw how Klaus still looked uncomfortable about the arrangement. "…Shall I accompany you in this little field trip?" The hybrid asked her, smiling weakly. "Actually… No." She bit her lip as Klaus frowned once more. "Don't take it too personally, but I need some space." She said, making Klaus recall the dream once more. He then summed it up as her unconscious psyche was still somehow lashing out from Hayley's pregnancy news. It would take longer than just a week for the dust to settle.

"Very well then. Have fun." He sighed, turning away.

* * *

About an hour later, Jesse and Elijah set out into town. She couldn't stop smiling. She didn't want to hide how excited she was to actually be doing something other than sitting at home drawing all day, arguing with Klaus on wallpaper designs, or 'partying' with compelled townspeople.

"We need to be on alert for any signs of Klaus following us. He knows we are plotting something." Elijah spoke, cutting the silence as Jesse took out her phone.

Klaus texted her.

'_Pick up some paint brushes while you're out. Don't be too long, love.'_ Grinning, she rolled her eyes. "Let him wonder. I just hope he doesn't spoil anything. For once I want to be able to surprise him."

"We are a whole millennium years old, Jesse. You'd really have to do something phenomenal for us to be surprised." Elijah commented, the city square coming into view. He continued, "I think this was a phenomenal idea, Jesse." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back, her eyes on her phone on a MapQuest app. Not that they needed it.

"I'm happy to see how you have come into Klaus's life. He may not always show it, but he cannot stand being alone. I've noticed his behavioral improvement and acts of humanity here as of late… I just want to welcome you to the family is all." He consoled to her. As long as she was with Klaus, Jesse was family.

She wasn't sure what to say. "…I'm happy to finally be part of one." She spoke just above a whisper.

Elijah knew exactly where they were going. Exploring town was a partial lie. The original and the young vampire drove through town square. Technically, he_ was _showing her around, but only through the car. On the other side of town, there was a boxy building surrounded by a gate. It was busy, big, and loud. Jesse frowned. "Is this the only one in town?"

"Afriad so." He sighed, parking the car. As they got out, the elder Mikaelson original headed for the trunk as Jesse studied the building.

"Smells like wet dog…" She chuckled, waving the air around as if it would help anything.

"That's what animal shelters smell like, miss Jesse. This one to my understanding is a no-kill shelter." Elijah held up a wire fold up cage and blanket as he arranged and set it up in the back seat.

The last thing he wanted was to have whatever animal they were to adopt to scratch the hell out of the seats. The animal shelter was called "Lassie's Sanctuary" with its billboard just above the door. The two vampires entered the facility, greeted with muffled sounds of excited and nervous barking dogs from the other room. The building was as clean as the shelter could be. Based on his research, Elijah in the lead went to the desk first. The woman he approached was an overweight woman with short spikey hair that reminded him of a pug. She had the potential of looking beautiful if only she had taken better care of herself. Her nametag indicated her name was, ironically, Carol.

Carol looked up to Elijah with a smile. "Welcome to Lassie's Sanctuary… How may I help you?"

"We're looking to adopt a dog, preferably this afternoon, Ma'am. We're on a bit of a tight schedule. It's my brother's birthday." Elijah informed her.

"Okay… Well, here." The female clerk stood up with a key laced to her wrist as she went to the locked metal door. "All our adult dogs are to the right. Puppies and cats are to the left. Please let one of our volunteers know if you need any help."

Elijah and Jesse entered swiftly, thanking the woman for her assistance.

"If we get a puppy they tend to grow very loyal.." Jesse suggested in thought.

"The last thing Klaus wants is something to remind him of his impending fatherhood. A puppy would remind him too much of that." Elijah recoiled as they entered the noisy room full of dogs. She knew he was right. The shelter had at least 50 dogs to choose from. None of them really caught their eye as they entered the room.

The moment the two vampires stepped in, all of the dogs started yelping, howling and barking angrily. Their instincts were kicking in as they knew something wasn't right. Perhaps this really wasn't the best idea. Elijah knew this would happen, but he wanted to give it a try anyway.

Jesse had somewhat of an idea what breed she wanted to get. A Labrador maybe. They are definitely a loyal and intelligent breed. A pitbull, perhaps. Dangerous, loyal, but not all that smart.

Elijah was on the other side of the room, studying the odd behavior of an overexcited Australian Shepard-Cardigan Corgi mix. He wasn't barking violently, but instead running in circles wanting to play. His cries were that of excitement and nervousness.

There were two in the far corner she couldn't get a good look at. Jesse approached the cage as the dog approached, leaping up against the metal as it barked at her violently. It was a golden long haired lab, bearing its teeth looking to kill. She sighed. _So much for that idea_. Turning over to the last cage, she noticed the dog wasn't barking. It was sitting there wagging its tail panting, looking over at her, pawing at the cage.

Tilting her head, she knelt down in front of the dog's cage.

"Hello, there.." She started out, looking at its paperwork attached to the cage.

The dog's name was Spirit. Male, Husky mix. "Spirit." She called him as his tail wagged even faster, showing he knew his name. Spirit was a year old, meaning he was just a few months shy of being considered a puppy. Her smile grew into excitement.

"Elijah…" She called out, waving him down. She had this strange feeling of a connection to the dog. Sometimes when you find your companion, you just know. She only prayed Klaus would feel the same way.

Spirit almost didn't look mixed. The only way you could tell was by how one eye was bright blue, the other golden. His fur was also thick and grey instead of a mix of grey and black. He was also quite big for a dog. It almost seemed he wasn't finished growing. The fact he wasn't barking was also a curious phenomenon. As Elijah approached, Jesse looked up to him smiling. "I think we have a winner."

"Really now?" Elijah tilted his head, studying the dog.

A shelter associate entered the room with a clipboard and rope leash. It was a young girl no older than Jesse herself. She approached the two vampires and smiled. "Have you found any you like?"

"Yes, actually. This one here." Elijah spoke thoughtfully, looking back at Spirit.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry, actually this one is being transferred to a different shelter out of town. We just found out this dog is dangerous and no longer fits the requirements to stay here."

Jesse leapt up. "He's dangerous? Look at the rest of your dogs." She pointed out as she practically had to shout for the nameless employee to hear.

"I don't know why these guys are acting this way, but we just were informed this dog is actually a Husky-Wolf hybrid mix." The woman shouted, struggling to hear what Jesse had to say as well. Jesse and Elijah looked at each other, immediately knowing they found their dog. It was no wonder Spirit didn't bark. He had a higher sense of what was going on. As the woman started to open the cage, Jesse tapped her arm.

"Wait." Jesse spoke, the woman looking directly at her. "Let us take Spirit outside and see more of him. He is not a danger to us." She spoke as her pupils dilated, compelling the woman.

She obeyed, taking Spirit out on the leash and in to the back yard.

As soon as they were all outside, Jesse struggled to keep Spirit restrained on the leash. He really did live up to his name and breeding. You cannot control a wolf's nature. Letting go, Spirit ran only to be chased by the young female vampire. If not mistaken, it almost seemed that Jesse was adopting the hybrid animal for herself. Spirit immediately saw the chasing as a game, as he became playful with a happy yelp. Jesse caught up to him as he leapt up and barked. Elijah smiled, watching them play. The main reason why he agreed to the idea of acquiring a pet was to help enforce unity in his family. Nothing said "happy family" more than the family dog.

Over the centuries Elijah noticed how dogs fit into their homes as an extension of their human companions. It only made sense. The greatest asset to it all was how Spirit was complimentary to Nicklaus. An original hybrid vampire with a hybrid wolf dog to join his mismatched family. It was perfect.

"Will you be so kind as to give us the forms for Spirit's adoption? We will be taking him with us today." Elijah spoke to the woman as she obeyed, leaving to grab paperwork.

Spirit played rough, his wolf genes starting to become distinguished as he bore his teeth, nipping at her arms. She didn't mind the scratches. In fact she barely noticed. Jesse had grown accustom to dealing with aggressive behavior from Klaus's own affairs. Elijah approached her and the wolfdog.

"Klaus is going to love him." Jesse commented, petting Spirit's back.

"I think you're right." Elijah agreed.

* * *

Spirit was nearly too big for the cage. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was as he was forced to only lay down in it. Wolfdog hybrids tended to be larger than their parents due to a genetic glitch. As they set off back on the road, Jesse's attention was still heavily set on the animal. "Think we should stop into a pet store before we get home? I need to get those paint brushes Klaus wanted anyway." She asked, looking back at Spirit.

"Perhaps… We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves if we do go." Elijah advised as he drove on a long stretch of road. Something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was getting a twist in his stomach. He remained quiet as Jesse started to text Klaus.

"The best thing is, wolves are territorial. Spirit would attack any intruder who enters the property." She rambled, her eyes set on her phone.

"He'll be right at home outside as well." Elijah agreed, eyes set on the road. "How well are-" He spoke as suddenly a large, speeding pick up truck slammed head on into the front passenger door of the car. Elijah's car spun several times until crashing into a tree down a hill. The vehicle was on its side, Elijah's face planted on the ground. Jesse was pinned as she screamed in pain, the crushed metal pinning her to the car. Spirit was far less harmed than either vampires, though he was still partially trapped in the cage. The crash broke the cage, making it easier to fall apart. He yelped and cried as he struggled to sit up right.

The original Mikaelson immediately knew that was no accident. His body healed, he turned to evaluate Jesse's condition. The fact she was pinned meant she was perpetually injured. She couldn't heal herself until her leg and arm was no longer getting crushed. Elijah positioned his back upside down as he kicked open Jesse's door of what was practically scrap metal. It flew off the hinges, falling beside the smoking vehicle.

"What the hell was that?!" Jesse cried as Elijah helped push her out.

"Ambush." Elijah blurted.

Spirit managed to free himself out as the vampires leapt out of the car, Jesse immediately met with a crippling headache. The dogwolf hybrid vanished into the woods. Elijah, being an original, was able to withstand it better than the young vampire. His vision became fuzzy, his legs weakened. Three witches hopped out of the nearly undamaged truck, one of their hands up as they approached them. They all seemed to be in their mid 20's. The lead woman looked to be of Native Cherokee decent as the other two Caucasian. They were linked as one.

Jesse fell to her knees, hands to her ears as she winced, grunting with pain.

"Who are you?!" Elijah barked, rubbing his eyes.

"We are the face of revenge. Klaus and Caroline are both responsible for the deaths of 12 of our sisters in Mystic Falls. We're returning the favor." The lead witch growled.

"You can't kill an original, witch." Elijah frowned.

"No, but I can lock you away and throw away the key." She rebutted, glaring at him.

As if out of nowhere, Spirit returned to the scene and with a vengeance. Snarling, the hybrid dog attacked the witch, going straight for the woman's jugular. She screamed, her concentration broken as she attempted to ward off the animal. It was the opportunity the vampires needed to strike back. Jesse's rage unleashed, she ripped the lead witch's heart out of her chest before going after the other one, biting into the 2nd witch's neck, draining her of blood.

Elijah chased after the final witch, grabbing hold of her neck, pinning her to the truck. "My brother had no part of the death of those witches. You have all made a grave mistake." He growled as he snapped the nameless woman's neck, leaving her dead.

Covered with blood, Jesse's eyes reverted back to normal as she saw she was finally healed from the wreck. Spirit yelped at her as she cried in relief to see he was okay. Kneeling down, she held onto Spirit, laughing. "I'm so glad you came back, buddy!" A tear escaped her eye.

"It seems Spirit really has earned his ranks. Good dog." Elijah sighed in sadness, looking at what was left of his favorite car as he approached her. "Were those witches going on about when Caroline helped lift the veil in Mystic Falls?" Jesse turned to look up at him.

"They believed Klaus had something to do with it.." Elijah spoke thoughtfully. "They attacked us in attempts to hurt him in return." Jesse stood back up to look at the elder Mikaelson more directly. "I guess I should be more used to this now… Being with Klaus means trouble is lurking in every corner." She sighed. "I'm afraid so. Over time we all have made enemies. But that's life." Elijah turned towards the unattended truck. "Lets get home before more trouble arrives." He suggested.

The truck was surprisingly a lot roomier than the car. Jesse decided to do it her way this time and sit in back with Spirit, holding him in her lap. She made a note to herself to wash the blood off his fur before Klaus saw him.

* * *

Elijah entered the home as Jesse led Spirit in through the back to quickly wash up before the introduction. Klaus heard him walk in, curious as to why he couldn't hear her. He was already working on the outline of the figures of his painting as his eldest brother approached.

"There you are, brother. I was getting worried. Didn't get lost around town, did you?" The hybrid turned with a smug, suspicious look on his face before he noticed Elijah's frustrated expression.

"When you return to Mystic Falls to wish Caroline a visit to her graduation ceremony, you may want to advise her in not getting involved in the deaths of a group of witches." Elijah ranted, rubbing his neck.

Frowning, Klaus stood up. "That's not your car in the drive way; what happened?"

"As we headed home with your birthday gift, we were ambushed by a small group of witches out for revenge, Nicklaus." Elijah breathed, glaring at him.

"Where's is she?" Klaus spoke quickly, referring to Jesse.

"She's fine, go out back to see for yourself, brother. She wants to present your gift. Ironic it is what spared us." Elijah smiled weakly in spite of his irritation.

Jesse managed to wash the blood off Spirit's fur in time before Klaus quickly went out to find her. There was still some blood on her clothes. The lead witch ruined her favorite black top. Klaus looked down at Spirit mistaking him as a full blooded wolf. Jesse looked up and smiled at him. "I'd like you to meet Spirit. He attacked the witch that nearly made my head explode." Jesse spoke softly, petting the wolfdog.

"For my birthday you and Elijah found me a wolf?" He chuckled.

Jesse grinned. "Actually, he's got more than that in common with you, Klaus. Spirit's actually a hybrid wolfdog. The shelter was about to practically put him down before we got him. They called him dangerous. For good reason."

Klaus wasn't sure what to think. Ordinarily he found having a pet was a waste of time and space. They had half the human life span, and they often got sick. In this instance, however, he thought he could make an exception. Kneeling down, he faced the animal. Spirit froze in the stare down as he slowly ducked his head down in submission, choosing not to challenge Klaus as the alpha wolf. Rolling over to on his back, the animal whimpered, accepting his rank as the pack's omega.

The original hybrid chuckled, rubbing Spirit's sides and chest. "We're going to be just fine. Thank you, love…"

Jesse's eyes grew wide. "Is.. That gratitude I hear?" She teased.

"It's my birthday, love. Don't push it." He smirked.

Oh how she loved his smile.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter down! Next up is Klaus and Jesse back to Mystic Falls for High School graduation! (Leading into the Season 4 Finale)… What did you think? I love to see all your reviews, it's a real motivator for me. Please ask questions if you are curious on anything. Goodnight!**


	2. Ghosts and Demons

**Hey guys! SOOOOO sorry about the long wait. No longer having an internet connection at home is a real drag. I really shouldn't be making excuses, but I'm promising right now to update MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY. I'm already halfway through writing the next chapter! Anyway, I hope you like what I have in store for this one. The next will really be a TREAT. Anyway. Thank you so much for your patience and audience. **

* * *

Klaus packed a small suitcase with a few items to take with him back to Mystic Falls. He was returning to say good-bye to Caroline. No matter his evermore growing affections for Jesse, he still loved her. He couldn't help it. Jesse could be jealous all she wanted to be. She never said she was, but he could tell when he mentioned her once or twice. A certain micro-expression or a simple shift in body language was all he needed to pick up on it.

She stood at the edge of the bedroom door with his back facing her. He already knew she was there. Jesse bit her lip, studying him, hesitant to speak. "Klaus…" She spoke quietly.

The young vampire knew about the trip. She thought about going herself for the fun of it. The problem about it was how she wanted to keep true to her word in the process. If she went, it would mean risking their secret relationship to possibly come into light with people who could take advantage of it.

"Out with it, love." He sighed, smiling weakly as he turned to look at her. Her expression was both of worry and confusion.

"I want to go with you." She swallowed as his smile grew bigger as he continued to listen. "Compel me to be sure I don't accidentally say something I'm not supposed to. Just in case. I just want to be at your side for this."

He approached her until they were within inches of one another. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "I find it funny you of all people ask me to use compulsion at your own will. You don't know how much I admire that rare quality in you; how you think so much out of the box." He cooed, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek. She smiled.

"There's a box?" She breathed as he grinned.

She couldn't withstand the tension like she used to. Kissing him, she calmed her mind. Klaus couldn't help but feel like he was reliving her masquerade dream in real time minus the dead house guests. Kissing her back, he poked through her mind, mostly out of curiosity. He mainly picked up brief flashbacks of them painting together when they first met. Her first kill. Caroline helping her learn self-control with blood. Simple things. Then…. Another face he hadn't seen before. It was a boy no older than 14. It made him pause, but not for long as Jesse pulled him in for an embrace. He decided to let go and stop with the mind reading, giving her a final gentile kiss.

It was getting easier for these intimate moments to become more comfortable; to be normal. He still knew it would take a long while before he was fully used to not being alone. A hundred years? Two hundred? For the first time in his miserable life, he was able to actually have the opportunity to settle somewhere. He couldn't before he struck the opportunity and killed Mikael. He had only time to run. Now what was he supposed to do?

The same time Jesse was being affectionate, it was her way of trying to get what she wanted. Drawing away, she rested her cheek on his chest. "So can I go with you?" She smirked as he chuckled, knowing her game.

"Yes, and you know I don't need to use compulsion. Pack lightly. We'll be flying first class." Klaus spoke calmly, taking a step back to finish zipping up his case.

* * *

Elena and Stefan paced nervously behind the bleachers in back of the graduation podium. They were desperately trying to reach Klaus for help. Damon was shot with werewolf venom laced wood bullets after straying the hunter from Silas's stone body. They were trying for over an hour.

"Klaus! Now is not the time to decide that you are over me! I'm going to call you back in 10 minutes to tell you to get your ass here to save Damon's life!" Caroline ranted over the phone as she approached her friends. Klaus had to keep his phone off on the plane ride over into Mystic Falls. What she didn't know was they were already there.

"In comparison to this place and New Orleans… I like Louisiana better." Jesse noted as she and Klaus approached the high school.

"You have no idea, sweetheart." He chuckled as they started to merge in with the crowded school campus. He could sense something wasn't right. Pausing, he noticed a large group of people he recognized as the witches Caroline had killed. Knowing how the dead were able to be seen and physically harm the living, he did not like the looks of it. He didn't feel oh so cozy even being in Mystic Falls. Not when the veil has been opened. Jesse frowned, seeing he stopped.

"..What's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Damon won't take the cure. He wants it for Elena." Alaric sighed as he paced on the phone by the waterfall.

"Hey look, just hang on a little longer. Caroline's calling Klaus again." Stefan tried explaining as Caroline closed her eyes in disappointment. The one time she needed him and he was gone doing God knows what. "Stefan! We are past the Hail Mary phone calls. What do you want me to do? Stand here and watch him die?! I'll force feed him the cure." Alaric rebutted. "Stefan!"

A loud, painful ringing attacked all the vampire's ears. Their heads felt like they were going to explode. The lead female ghost witch held her hand out as Caroline cried in pain, turning to look at her with fear with every aneurism crippling her in pain worse and worse with every passing second that felt forever.

"Remember us, Caroline?" The woman asked coldly.

Without warning, a spiraling red graduation cap flew through the air as Klaus decapitated the woman still standing. The 11 other witches stared in fear, shifting their weight nervously as all attention drew to Klaus. They also saw another angry face beside the original hybrid. Jesse.

Klaus held another cap. "There are many more of these to go around.." He sighed as if nothing happened. All eyes had fallen on him.

"Who's next? I could do this all day." He smirked as his glance grazed them all before his eyes met with Caroline's. The blonde vampire stood up right, smiling at him as he looked back at her with a knowing glance.

"Oh and… She can too.." Klaus continued, referring to the young vampire. "My good friend Jesse here had a run in with some of your friends in Louisiana. Pitty they were all killed in the process." She stepped forward, fists clenched with a scowl, her eyes dark as she looked she was ready to kill by the snap of a finger. She wasn't looking for a fight, but she would if necessary. She just really. Hated. Witches.

Her piercing eyes at the witches made a few of their hearts jump. On the inside she was legitimately conflicted about killing people, but at the same time… Weren't these people already dead? During the flight in, Klaus briefly explained to her about the whole Silas fiasco and the veil to the other side. He warned her about encountering ghosts so she wouldn't be too badly put out of not knowing what was going on. The group of witches didn't take any time for small chat. With their leader gone, they scattered. Watching Klaus on the other side, they knew he kept to his word.

"It's about time! I was about to go down there and drag you back up myself." Caroline laughed in relief. Damon was going to be okay. Stefan was immediately back on the phone with Alaric to tell him the good news. He never thought the day would come he was glad to see the most dangerous original of the bunch.

Klaus approached her with a smile, handing her the cap. "You know how I hate to miss out on all the fun." He sighed, looking at Stefan, of whom quickly hung up. "So what's this unfortunate news I hear about Damon?"

Stefan gave Klaus a serious look, hands in his pockets. "Klaus, we need your blood. He was shot with venom laced bullets, and is getting worse every second he refuses to take the cure." The younger Salvatore admitted. He was worried on what Klaus wanted in return. He recalled the time when he was stuck with him a whole summer hunting down werewolves. He could only imagine what he was going to get into for redemption.

"While I'm here that shouldn't be a problem. Let's get going." Klaus spoke evenly, surprising everyone; Jesse included. Caroline gave him a questioning look as he chuckled. "Relax, I don't need anything in return other than everyone's promise to not ever try to kill me… Again." Not only that, but he really didn't want to be there for a family reunion. The nightmare with being with both his parents was enough of one.

"Great! Um.." Elena stuttered, her eyes darting to Stefan. "Take him, will you?" She asked as if it was an option.

The younger Salvatore nodded, looking to Klaus as he went for the car. Klaus took one last glance at Caroline before turning to Jesse. She smiled weakly as her gaze locked with his.

"Stay out of trouble in my absence." He playfully teased before vanishing with vamp speed.

Before anyone could blink, Stefan and Klaus were gone, out to save Damon. The three girls stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Elena broke the tension, looking directly at Jesse with curiosity in her expression. "About what Klaus said about those witches in Louisiana… You killed them?" Elena asked.

Jesse frowned, picking at her fingernails. "Elijah and I were on our way driving home when three of them hit us head on. They were the ones looking for trouble, out for payback thinking Klaus was responsible for their loss." She sighed, her tone flat.

Caroline frowned looking at her. "Why didn't they just go after Klaus?"

"Because Jesse can die when Klaus can't. It was revenge." Elena spoke up, her eyes on Jesse. "They assumed you mean something to him. After all he was the one who turned you, right?"

Jesse was about to answer until Caroline spoke first. "It was the same night Klaus killed Tyler's mother.." She spoke quietly, remembering the event. She paused, looking back at her with a weak smile. "I had to show her how to feed without killing someone."

The young vampire rolled her eyes, smirking at Elena's wide eyed and alert expression. "I killed the human I drank from to complete the transition. Not on purpose, it… Just happened." She shrugged, pretending to not feel remorse. Poor Sam.

Elena's brows furrowed, her thoughts changing. "Wait.. How _did_ you get his blood in your system?"

Jesse shuffled her feet around in discomfort. "Are we going to be asking 20 questions all day here?" She sighed, her eyes starting to wonder around the place. She wasn't comfortable in something she felt was an interrogation. Caroline and Elena were merely curious on what exactly Jesse's role was with Klaus. Elena pressed her lips together, unsure how to respond to Jesse's refusal to explain herself. Before she could respond, her phone went off. Looking at it, she looked back at Caroline and Jesse.

"I've godda go check something out…" Elena mumbled. "We'll all talk later." She stated before leaving in a vamp blur, leaving the blonde vampire with Jesse. Caroline smiled, doing her best to be nice despite how frantic she was. Hell's gates were open on graduation day, and suddenly her crush's "lady-friend" was suddenly dropped on her.

"You're welcome to watch the ceremony. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a seat open." She suggested.

Jesse smiled weakly. "Okay." She said, not even sure if she was going to watch it. She was there for Klaus. Plus, she liked watching graduation ceremonies. It reminded her of her own and how life was much simpler. Smiling faces, warm loving hugs from family members. They were things she missed, but appreciated the fact it still existed.

* * *

Klaus was still gone when the ceremony started. Jesse stayed and watched from the back end. She was content and okay with everything until someone caught her eye. Squinting, she took a step forward, focusing on a man sitting in the crowd. She couldn't make out who it was until he turned his head with a grin. _Is that.. Kol?_ Jesse's eyes widened, feeling mildly nervous. Whenever there was Kol, there was trouble. Klaus had told him some wild stories. She really didn't want to find out for herself. Once the crowd departed, Jesse tried leaving quickly. Moving too fast, she jumped as she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She automatically exclaimed, turning to face who she momentarily collided with from behind. She stared, her wide green eyes locked with his soft brown ones.

"No, pardon _me_." Kol chuckled.

Jesse frowned, taking a step back. Her mouth opened as to say something, but nothing escaped her lips. Her facial expression was a combination of surprise, confusion, and dread. Her last encounter with him wasn't an ideal one for her. She remembered how he tried hitting on her, and how the next day he was a burnt corpse in Elena and Jeremy Gilbert's kitchen floor. It was eerie seeing him there. When someone was dead, you didn't expect them to be anywhere else but six feet under.

"…It's still taking me a moment to process seeing you not be a burnt corpse." She muttered.

"It's still taking me a moment to see how marvelous how vampirism has transformed you into such a delight. You host quite a party. Last time we had spoken you were still adjusting to your transition, clinging to my dearest brother Nick for dear life." The young Mikaelson teased.

Jesse scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stormed past him in efforts to get away. She already knew he was going to follow. "Leave me alone… Please?" She asked, trying to be civil. Kol chuckled and ignored her request, quickly moving in her way standing in front of her. "Hear me out. You have no idea how maddening it is when nobody can see or hear you. Being dead is just… Unimaginably boring." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry it happened to you Kol, but it's not my problem." Jesse sighed, growing impatient.

"I know, but let me redeem myself the way I acted when we first met while we have the chance. Let me buy you a drink." He smiled. Jesse stared at him long and hard, weighing her options. Klaus was gone for who knows how long, and she had nothing to do. She could've gone out and joined him. She wanted to. A drink wouldn't hurt.

"I'm not just a play thing?" She asked rhetorically.

"You're not a play thing." He repeated, hands in his pockets with a sincere smile.

Jesse took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay.. Let's go."

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Moments after curing Damon, he was alone. The two drinking buddies had fled the scene. He declined their offer of dropping him back off into town. He wasn't ready to go back. There weren't many things that he feared in this world since almost nothing could kill him. That didn't mean he couldn't feel pain. The dream of his parents still haunted his thoughts. Some trip. His phone came to his attention as Jesse had sent him an E-Mail that was delayed about 20 minutes. It was video feed of Caroline on stage receiving her Diploma.

Klaus warmly smiled, happy to have at least have his Jesse to give him some support. Compared to the Hayley Baby situation, Caroline was the least of her problems. She felt could deal with blonde competition. She also shot some brief footage of the back of Kol's head. "_I think he's up to no good again. Please come back_…" She whispered before the video cut out. The hybrid rolled his eyes, turning the light of his phone away from him. Of course Kol would be there. He was the trouble making brother of his. Kol's death was a necessary one, but he still loved him. He was family.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Kol was talking her ear off. He hadn't been able to have a conversation with someone in weeks as he was on the other side. Jesse zoned in and out of what he was talking about; his hatred towards Elena, the hilarious irony about Jeremy's demise, shady and undetailed plans about permanently opening the veil to the other side. The young vampire couldn't do anything other than swirl her drink around as she stared off into space, bored and waiting for her hybrid to come and whisk her away. How could he have survived this guy for a whole millennium?! No wonder why he was in a box the majority of his life.

He paused with a grin. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you as all I am doing is talking about my affairs…"

"It's okay." Jesse shrugged indifferently, trying to be as boring as possible hoping it would repel him away from her. The young Mikalson sighed. "Thanks for looking out for my brothers since I've been gone." He said, staring at his empty glass.

Jesse finally looked at him, curious as to what he was saying.

"I've only seen them seem so 'happy' once or twice in the past millennium. You've sparked hope in achieving having an actual family again." Kol consoled to her, taking the shot of his nameless drink.

The young vampire looked down at her drink with a light sigh, thinking of the word 'family'. For the longest time that meant settling down with someone and having children, of which she herself couldn't have. All she was able to provide was a hybrid wolf dog. "I guess we all win then. Klaus saved my neck turning me. Being human wasn't getting me anywhere." She admitted, chugging her shot. Kol smiled. "I love the way you think!" He chuckled, before he noticed who was directly behind the girl. He frowned, straightening his back in nervousness, growing quiet.

"Killing innocents doesn't get you anywhere just the same. He really didn't save you from anything, sweet heart." A woman's voice came from behind her as she turned around. It was Esther, the original witch. "I uhm… I've been working on that." Jesse defended herself. She honestly didn't mean to kill the ones she fed from. It just happened.

"Hello, mother.." Kol sheepishly greeted her with a nod. With ghosts that could come and go in Mystic Falls, it was possible for anyone to come through. Jesse's eyes widened in realization. Klaus's mother?! He briefly told her how she was killed… Twice. It was trippy, seeing her right there in front of her. Could she hurt her? She really didn't want to find out, but felt she had little choice but to see.

"You can relax, son. There's really no point in me trying to kill you or any of my children anymore. The veil won't be open nearly long enough for me to try." Esther explained, calmly looking over the both of them.

"Excellent! I guess now would be a great start for you to act like the mother I knew a thousand years ago." Kol smirked, being both sarcastic and serious at the same time.

"I still am." Esther stared at him before her gaze returned to Jesse. "I need you to send a message to Nicklaus for me. Can you do it for me, love?" Her voice softened as the young vampire looked up at her. Jesse nodded instinctively. "If Klaus has any chance of never being 'alone' in his own way, it is critical the child must live. The child would be born mortal, but given its unique circumstance, he or she could choose to turn and become a hybrid."

"Wait, what?" Kol asked in confusion as Jesse's shoulders tensed. She hated just even thinking of Hayley and her pregnancy. They could both die and she'd celebrate. What was worse were the images that violated her mind without her permission. She knew neither Klaus or Hayley really were into each other, but still with the situation in mind, the thought of it made her want to vomit. Kol finally realized what they were talking about, and he had nearly forgotten the whole thing! Being on the other side and not being seen, he had witnessed most of what had happened in New Orleans. He had chosen to nearly snuff it out of his memory.

Esther ignored Kol's projection. "Jesse, I understand you feel uncomfortable about it, but it's very important. Will you do it? For my Nick?" She spoke slowly, her brows raised. Jesse avoided eye contact with the witch as she felt more on the spot than she ever had in her life. "...For Klaus." She finally said.

Kol was nearly taken aback by her actions. She hadn't had that look on her face since they were children. "My grandchild will inherit unknown supernatural abilities, but there's one factor I am certain of. He or she will grow up as an immortal human being, or werewolf if the situation rises to it. Not quite human, but not vampire; the supernatural being that I was trying to originally create."

The child is the key to the creation of another hybrid vampire? Jesse almost couldn't process what was just explained to her. What was greater was that the child was biologically Klaus's. He would actually have a real chance of having a family with another hybrid in the mix. It would make him happy to finally have that family instead of simply a group of sired pawns. Why was Esther saying all of this? Didn't she hate what her children had become? Klaus was the most dangerous of them all. Was it some sort of trick?

* * *

**Klaroline**

* * *

Caroline was finishing up straightening the caps on the stage in the football field where the graduation ceremony had occurred. She instantly heard him walking up. Over the past few weeks she had finally gotten used to his presence. She was no longer annoyed by his dwindled attempts, though she gave some credit to Jesse on that one. Turning around, the two smiled at each other. "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked him as calmly as he had ever heard it.

"I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement." He said, pulling out the envelope. "It was… Very subtle." He noted as she giggled. "I see you were expecting cash."

"That… or a mini fridge." Caroline suggested. College life without booze?! What kind of experience would that be?

Klaus wasn't even finished speaking. He was almost there on official business more than personal reasons. "I had even considered getting you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans…" He spoke, seeing the look of disapproval and rejection he knew far too well on her face. "But I knew what your answer would be. So I'm offering you something I knew you will accept."

Caroline turned her head upward curious as to what amazing thing it would be. It would have to be something big for her to actually accept from the infamous Nicklaus Mikaelson. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls." Klaus sighed. He had much bigger fish to fry than to put energy in putting Tyler Lockwood, a bratty hybrid idiot who was barely 18 years old, out of his misery. He really wasn't worth it anymore, even with his feelings being shifted about left and right on everything.

"What?" Caroline almost couldn't believe her ears. They were the greatest words that had ever come out of Klaus's mouth, to her perspective at least. She felt like she could've kissed him right then, but that would've really caused an uproar.

"He is your first love. If a time comes when Jesse and I can no longer be together, I would sure love your company… If you'll have me... However long it takes." Before Caroline could make any form of protest, the hybrid swooped in elegantly kissing her cheek, pulling away slowly.

"Congratulations, Caroline." He spoke softly, her arm laced with his. She completely abandoned the thought that Klaus may have just called her his rebound girl. "Let's get out of here… Before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." He chuckled nervously as they left.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She left the bar when the sun started to rise. She had texted Klaus to meet her at the Wolfsdale apartment complex, the place where she briefly lived in as a human, where she made her transition. Made a friend. It felt so long ago. Evidentially the landlord was in fact just a slumlord. He was too cheap to fix the partially burned building. Everyone who lived here was evicted. For the better, probably. The tenants who formerly lived there before she had set it ablaze probably deserved better than the place. This is what she told herself as to avoid feeling remorse.

Entering her old apartment room, she sighed, visualizing what used to be where. She hadn't realized it before, but it was such a cramped space. She wondered how she had tolerated it. No wonder Klaus had always invited her over instead of the other way around. She noticed the large scratch in the wall; a mark from her sword when she was trying to kill a spider with it. She chuckled, tracing the mark with her index finger.

"Mind if I come in?" A male voice spoke softly from the front door.

Turning around, Jesse saw it was Klaus, leaning on the door frame. She grinned as he repeated his words from the first time he entered her apartment. "I can properly insure no dangerous vampires would be able to get through your door. You never know what may happen once you fall asleep." He smirked, teasing her. In the beginning it was a light and meaningless threat. More of a warning for her to watch her back.

"Oh, I don't worry about that. All I see is a harmless puppy scratching at the door." Jesse teased back as Klaus chuckled before coming at her in vamp speed, pinning her to the wall, holding her still careful not to press his hands on her neck too hard. He needed her to know he wasn't really being all that hostile. "Harmless, you say?" He growled through his grin. His smile was all the assurance she needed as their lips met, pressing into one another. It was amazing to her how those soft, full and naturally red lips were the same ones who were responsible for an endless number of deaths.

Pulling away and cupping his face, she sighed. "I was worried you were never going to come back."

The original hybrid chuckled. "You know why, love. I'm here now. The veil has finally closed… Are you ready to go?" He was eager to return to New Orleans. Though he was immortal, the fact the ones he had killed were roaming around still spooked him just a bit; just enough to make him itch. Jesse smiled as she nodded, her hands exploring his backside. Biting her lip, she wondered about what Esther had mentioned about the child. What would he say? What would he do? She then told herself it would be best to tell him a bit later, after they got home. He had enough on his plate to begin with being back in Mystic Falls.

"It's hard to believe how much time has passed.. I was just a human when I lived here…" Jesse spoke softly, her eyes wandering.

"Yes, and you were very. Delicious." Klaus teased darkly, his eyes momentarily flickering from blue to gold. She giggled as the hybrid took her hands as they started to sway, slow dancing in the silence of the apartment. The wooden floor creaked once or twice as the two waltzed, both of their minds racing with questions, memories, and other various wondering thoughts.

Klaus gazed upon his lovely artist, thinking of how he both loved her _and _Caroline. Both were absolute delights. Caroline was strong. Witty. Always kept him guessing, and wanting more. Though he hated denying it, she was the one who triggered things inside of him that he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. Remorse. Kindness. Generosity. Pitty. She made him feel again. Jesse had that look about her that was so appealing, and perhaps even intimidating. Her gaze was somehow both sharp and warm. She had the inability to judge, and had the gift of adaptation. She made him feel somehow at home. She was someone he could talk to without worrying about her throwing things right back into his face. Her fury was sexy, but brutal. She had the special gift of seeing the world in an entirely different light, much like he did.

His thoughts returning back to him… What had he missed as he was away? The original hybrid had noticed the shift in energy she had. She couldn't keep her mind off of what life would be like once the baby was born. She had a very hard time imagining Klaus changing a diaper, or pushing the child on a swing set, or reading bedtime stories. What would a tiny hybrid vampire look like anyway? Another thing she wondered about was once the child was born, what about Hayley? Would she be allowed to live? People died easy those days. Maybe she won't tell him, just because of his mother's deceptive nature. Just a way to say 'piss off, I'm not listening to you.'

* * *

The vampires managed to get some sleep on the plane ride home. Elijah picked them up at the airport. It was no trouble buying a new vehicle after the wrecked one. It was a black dodge jeep, family sized. He made sure it was a lot tougher, built with solid metal bumpers and the works. As long as there were enemies at home and a future baby to raise, he wanted to be prepared. As the three got into the vehicle, Jesses eyes widened in surprise. The elder Mikaelson had 'Klaus's' hybrid wolfdog in the back seat. She almost flew into the back in excitement, as Spirit was also very happy to see her. Klaus sat in front with his brother.

"I knew you'd want him to come along." Elijah chuckled, momentarily admiring Jesse's child-like nature as he pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot. Klaus smiled weakly, looking back at her and the hybrid dog. Spirit was way too big to fit in her lap, but he tried anyway. Jesse's arms were wrapped fully around his fluffy chest and neck. He was as soft as a plush stuffed animal, and smelled like a corn field, like a lot of dogs did.

"I just wouldn't know what I'd do without my hybrids." She giggled with a wink at Klaus as his grin got bigger.

"Imagine how I feel, love." Klaus sighed, referring to his slaughtered hybrids. Jesse bit her lip, suddenly wanting to tell him. That there was a chance in that dream coming true. He didn't have to be alone, and he didn't need the doppelgänger.

* * *

**Should Jesse tell Klaus about what Esther said? Is the original witch telling the truth? What about Katherine becoming human? What do you think? :3**


	3. Skeletons In The Closet

**Alright! Desperately trying to get the ball rolling, I bring you a quite interesting chapter, and pray it's not too cheezy or "predictable". It's getting a little tricky to keep Klaus in character, but I think I'm doing okay. I skimmed through this one over and over just to make sure I did things right. lol**

**Without further delay, here it is:**

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

His eyes shot wide open. Another parents and baby nightmare. His left arm shot to the side to reach Jesse, but all he found were cold, smooth bed sheets. The room was spinning as the original hybrid registered he was in his quiet, peaceful bedroom… Alone. She was gone. Where did she go? He was the one who normally woke first, as she always wanted to get the very last moment of rest. Movement to his left caught his attention, as Spirit quietly sat there beside the bed, inches away. The hybrid wolfdog did nothing but look at him, as if he knew something. Animals can sense things people, supernatural or not, just can't. It was Spirit's wolf instincts to investigate Klaus's distress.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus muttered at the animal. Spirit's mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to speak for himself. All that came out was muffled dog chatter. Huskies were known for how verbal they were, Spirit no exception. It was of course no use to the original hybrid vampire.

Klaus found that nobody was home at all. No note, no message, nothing. It felt very suspicious. Quickly getting dressed, he headed outside as he received a text message.

'_Meet Elijah over by the square. 3' _Jesse texted him.

_That's interesting…_ He thought, stepping into his car.

When he arrived, there he was. Elijah sat there at an outdoor stainless steel table sipping on coffee, behind what looked to be a building that was being hastily internally remodeled. The hybrid also recognized this part of town was only a block away from Marcel's domain. What was going on here? "Hello, brother." Elijah smiled as he walked up.

He was frowning, glaring daggers at his older brother.

"The dog for my birthday was nice, but you know I ordinarily do not like surprises. I assume this may be Jesse's doing?" Klaus spoke swiftly and sharp, hands in his pockets as he studied the activity behind Elijah.

"You assume right, and I hope you have also noticed that whenever she plans something, it's for the good instead of everyone else trying to kill us all." Elijah spoke calmly with a weak smile.

"If Marcel has his family of worker bees dwelling in his own little 'domain', we're going to have one too! Perhaps bigger!" An excited, strong voice sounded above their heads. The Mikaelson brothers looked up to see Jesse standing above them on a spacious balcony. Klaus sighed, crossing his arms.

"You let her do this?" He asked his brother in a hushed tone.

All Elijah could do was shrug, smile, and take a sudden great interest in his coffee.

"You say this is your town?" Jesse asks, flipping over the metal railing and falling to the ground on all fours, just beside the original hybrid. It took her a second to adjust to the sudden change in location as she rose slowly. The young vampire was more or less attempting to look strong, sleek, and sophisticated towards Klaus. She was trying to prove her worth, making her words sound strong and confident. She only hoped it was working. The sly grin on Klaus's face gave signs it was working.

"…Prove it. Show 'em who's the alpha around here." Her voice cracked, and was suddenly sheepish as his hand grazed her cheek, her 'badass' act falling apart by the mere touch of him. The hybrid chuckled, his eyes turning to the site of the soon-to-be business.

"Touching idea, love." Klaus commended her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. She couldn't help but automatically wrap her arm around his waist. "Just one problem: Who will be managing it?" He asked. After all, he had far too much on his plate to begin with.

"I will." Jesse proposed as the hybrid looked at her, raising his brow in curiosity. She shrugged. "I've been a shut in for far too long. I think it's time for me to step in and take charge of something. It'll keep my hands busy a lot easier than just a paint brush.." She spoke, feeling confident. Seeing Jesse take initiative and actually going forth in doing something relieved Klaus. There were times where he had wondered whether she was more than just a beautiful face that tended to follow him around like a lost puppy.

"What are you going to call this place?" The hybrid asked, looking over the activity, watching Elijah disappear into the entrance.

"That's your call." Jesse replied with a sigh. Fair enough. Klaus took a moment to think about it. It had to be something simple, but intimidating. Sophisticated, yet fierce.

"How about… Crimson Diamond." Klaus spoke thoughtfully, as the phrase had obvious deeper meaning. It took a moment for Jesse to understand the phrase before she grinned, liking the sound of it. "The Crimson Diamond - Night Club and Bar." She rephrased it making a full name around it. It was also casual. Jesse could visualize it being a hotspot for vampires and humans alike, though, the humans would wind up being part of the menu within the first night of its grand opening.

Klaus wasn't completely sure on the idea, but he did like it. He was going to reclaim New Orleans. Every king needs a castle. It was happening quicker than he had anticipated, but it was manageable. Being back in Louisiana was still so surreal, especially everything he had going for him. First was the break of his curse, finally after a thousand years becoming a true immortal hybrid. Then, the death of Mikael. He no longer had to run. Despite setbacks thanks to the Salvatore brothers and the loss of the Doppelgänger, the sudden humanity streak Caroline set ablaze within him, and the unexpected surprise of a so called 'miracle' 'loophole' child growing within a mortal werewolf, he was doing well for himself.

He was starting to have something he once thought he could never have: A family. It's broken up with knots, but is one none-the-less. If he had truly rejected all that was remaining human inside of him, he would have rejected it long ago. His siblings would have been thrown into the sea; never to see daylight again. He would not have Elijah. He wouldn't have Jesse. He wouldn't have…

"What. A. Trainwreck." A familiar female brittish voice scoffed behind them. Klaus and Jesse turned to see it was none other than Rebecca. Klaus chuckled lightly. Oh, yeah. He wouldn't have his dearest sister, Rebecca.

"Oh, my beloved sister, it may be a disaster now, but soon it will be a wondrous spectacle." Klaus smiled, momentarily glancing at Jesse. "It's my baby," The young vampire added, placing both hands over her heart. "So be nice." She swayed, turning back around to face the front end of the building. The moment she declared the 'Crimson Diamond' her baby, that was what it was. Since she couldn't have an actual child. When she concentrated on the inside, past the walls, she could hear Elijah barking directions and even actually help haul supplies in from the back.

* * *

Jesse stayed as the Original siblings left. Rebecca decided to set her footing down; at least long enough until she goes out and explores the world with Matt Donovan, like she promised herself to. The moment the two entered the home, the blonde original vampire dropped all her stuff down into the study room like she already ran the place. Klaus sighed in frustration in response to her blunt behavior.

"It looks like you've really got something here, Nick.." Rebecca smiled at him before noticing the sound of something running towards her, coming from the other room. Spirit sprinted into the study room with a bark, tail wagging, more than happy to greet the woman. Her eyes wide, a small shriek escaped her mouth before she jumped backward, like a child. In result, Klaus couldn't help but to belt out a loud chuckle at his sister's response to the dog. A thousand year old vampire, caught off guard, STARTLED, by a dog!

"Bloody hell!" She cursed as the wolfdog paced around her, staring upward. He had the surprising manors not to jump, like most untrained dogs would. Rebecca was so used to animals wanting to rip her apart, like most domesticated animals would. She knelt down and started petting Spirit, loving the softness of his fur. "You didn't tell me anything about a dog, Nick!" Her voice was high and excited as Spirit licked her cheek. "What kind of dog is this?!" She giggled.

Calm enough to speak right, the original hybrid cleared his throat to speak. "He was Jesse's idea; a birthday present. He's a wolf hybrid. Pleasant company, I must say."

Rebecca smiled. "She treats you well." She spoke with a sigh, worried on how well something so 'perfect' would last. Klaus's difficulty with connecting to people was what worried her. He always pushed away those who got too close. Jesse herself had her own personal difficulty, causing the same effect. There was an equilibrium. As long as it wasn't disturbed or shifted, things were fine. Klaus didn't verbally respond, only giving her a soft look that almost said: 'Yeah.'. The blonde original stood back up as she had received a text message from a mysterious sender.

As Klaus went down to his newly furnished wine cellar, Rebecca made sure to be as quiet as she could be as she sent the texts.

'They're here, if you'd like to come down.'

'You know how much I do. How much I need to.'

'When should we expect you?'

'Few days?'

'Call me when you get here.'

The sound of the hybrid's footsteps nearly startled Rebecca as she quickly put up her phone as he walked in. "What I have here is a rare Italian wine.." He proposed holding one bottle as he held up the other one. "And a rare French wine. Your pick, little sister." Klaus teased with a grin. Rebecca smiled at Klaus, making sure her facial expression didn't suggest she was hiding something. Klaus would've threatened to put her in a box if he felt threatened. By anything.

* * *

It was amazing how quickly the 'Crimson Diamond' was completed. It took only a day for the paint to dry, then everything else was added. Klaus chose 1920's and 30's styled seating. He laughed at himself when it began to look like the bar he first met Stephan Salvatore in. Of course, that was only part of the story. The stage full sized with only a standing mic and some speakers connected to a computer, facing the front door. To the left was the long bar, designed for at least 3 tenders to work at a time. It was themed red and black… That was Elijah's idea. Jesse took some Styrofoam and carved it into a diamond shape, painting it blood red to fit the theme. Etching them in various sizes, there was one red diamond board piece for each wall. Opening night was a hit, given the sudden appearance of the establishment. They hadn't even started working on the upstairs, which were places that could easily be transformed into small apartment areas. Most of the guests were human... For now. Still, there was a lot of potential in turning up profit. Klaus was finishing the final paper work. He smiled at his signature on the building lease. This whole business proposal kept him distracted from the issues in his life, if only for a moment. He didn't want to think about Hayley. He almost didn't want to even think of Caroline. She wasn't the one busting her ass out here.

A hand swooped down grabbing his wrist as he put the papers in his jacket pocket. Jesse almost practically hopped on his back, feeling playful. Klaus hadn't been caught off guard as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What the hell are you trying to do?" He grinned, seeing yet another new side of his lovely artist, as she responded with a kiss. "Dance with me." She smiled, pulling away, only holding his hands. "I'd love to but I've got some more work to do on this-" He declined as she interrupted him. "Oh come on, just one song. _Your_ domain, Klaus! Enjoy it with me." Her bright, emerald green eyes stood out against the contrasting red hues of the bar. They shot at him like an arrow.

_Fine… You win._ He sighed to himself, letting her drag him to the group of dancing guests. Maklemore's song "Here We Go Back" blaring out the speakers.

_Here we go back  
This is the moment  
Tonight is the night  
We'll fight till it's over  
_

The original hybrid noticed the patterns amongst the coupled humans around them, nearly disgusted with some of their 'moves'. It had exceeded the point of 'dirty dancing'. It was getting gross. Some of the 'grinding' techniques almost made him want to snap their necks at their inappropriate behavior, especially the group forms. What was this? High school? Then again, a lot of them did look like the kids from the nearby university. Still. It looked like they were dry-humping each other. That's not dancing. Intimate dancing was far better. His thoughts were disrupted as Jesse cupped his cheek to face back to her.

"DJ doing something wrong?" She asked curiously.

_So put our hands up  
Like the Ceiling can't hold us  
like the ceiling can't hold us!_

He shook his head, stepping closer to her, his hands exploring her body as she melted into it, closing her eyes as she relished in the moment, hoping to remember these days as forever the 'good days', if any bad ones arise, which always winds up happening. The original hybrid decided to show the young vampire a few different sides of him she hadn't seen either.

The final chorus bellowed, the beat slowing with the male voice in acapella. Stomp. Clap. Stomp stomp clap.

_Here we go back  
This is the moment  
Tonight is the night  
We'll fight till it's over_

He shouldn't be the only one discovering things. Picking up pace to the song, Klaus shifted his hips, catching Jesse's attention. His hands trailed down her arms, locking his fingers with hers as his form of intimate dancing included gentile touch and not so much grinding, though their legs were almost crossed, no space between them. It almost felt like they were the only ones in the room. When a guest bumps into the backside of the hybrid, the moment ended. Jesse glared at the woman intruding their space, regardless it was an accident or not.

"Let's make this interesting." Klaus grinned, staring at the woman. She wore fine clothing, curly red hair, deep blue eyes. She was dancing by himself. Perfect. Grabbing the nameless woman, her eyes dilated, compelled to not scream. Klaus looked at Jesse, signaling her to take a bite. Glad to, as she hardly had anything to drink other than wine that night, grinned as she stepped in close to her, going straight for her vital arteries in the left-hand side of her neck. There were scar wounds. She's been bitten before. From the looks of it, only a few times. Klaus stepped in from behind, biting into the other side of the woman's neck.

_So put our hands up  
Like the Ceiling can't hold us  
like the ceiling can't hold us!_

_nan a nan a nan a ana na Heeyyyyy!_

They fed until they detected she was becoming weak. Letting go first, Klaus had to nudge her off. She was still developing the nasty habit of accidentally killing her people. His hands were far from clean, but he didn't do it in public. Compelled to forget what just happened, the woman was shoed away. The hybrid's naturally red lips were even brighter with blood glazed over them. Enjoying the high the fresh blood gave her, Jesse couldn't resist pressing her lips against his, tasting the blood all over again. It was getting harder and harder for her to not become affectionate for all to see. Klaus pulled away, with a single finger in between their lips as a barrier, silently telling her to wait.

He sensed a presence behind them, as he turned to find the witch nearby. She was looking for them. Pulling to the side, Klaus and Jesse made it to a nervous looking Sophie.

"By the looks of it, you have some news." Klaus stated, studying the witch's demeanor.

"Yes, and it's important. We've thought of an extra way of protecting Hayley." She quickly went to the point, taking a glance at Jesse, of whom rolled her eyes at the thought of the werewolf. Quickly moving upstairs in the unfinished space, the vampires and witch were then able to speak some-what freely.

"Get on with it, I'm in the middle of opening night, here." Klaus sighed, shutting the door.

"We've figured a way to kill two birds with one stone, with the line of protection goes..." The witch bit her lip, studying Jesse once more. The young vampire leaned against the wall, pretending not to care. She debated on bringing up what the original witch had told her in Mystic Falls. She had to some time.

Sophie continued. "We could perform a spell, perhaps outside of New Orleans, that will form a soul link triangle, binding three people together as a lifeline… Linking Hayley's life to Jesse's, linked to yours."

Klaus made a nervous laugh as Jesse's eyes shot wide open, glaring at the witch. "Are you _actually_ seriously suggesting on linking me to that _wolf_?!"

"Yes, and if you are also linked with Klaus, it also means you cannot be killed. You would adopt his immortality; but only for as long as the link is set." Sophie explained.

"Say she does get a steak driven through her heart…" Klaus asks, slowly circling the room. "What happens to me?" Jesse's throat suddenly feels dry. It was painful enough that one day when Silas had excruciatingly lodged a tree branch through her abdomen. She couldn't imagine what it'd feel like getting killed.

"If you are as immortal as you say you are… Nothing, though you'd still feel the attack itself. I've spoken with Hayley about this, and she's up to it. She's the most vulnerable out of everyone involved here besides the…" Sophie explained, nervously fumbling with her clothing.

"Besides the child." Jesse sighed, finishing the witches' sentence. Her heart skipped a beat, unsure of even knowing how to even mention a word from what Esther had said.

"How does this all differentiate from a blood bond? The original witch had performed a similar spell with dire consequence." Klaus asked, referring to his mother's accursed spell that nearly ended him.

"That's the thing, you aren't bound by blood, but through spirit. Your body can only be killed, not your soul. And if one person in the link would physically die, it would only be temporary due to the link." The witch explained, looking back to the hybrid and vampire back and fourth, praying they go along with such a crazy proposal. Klaus turned to look over at Jesse. It was obvious how reluctant she felt at the thought of linking with Hayley. "Look on the bright side, love. You could pretend about being an original vampire." He lightly chuckled. The thought of Jesse having similar abilities to that of an Original thousand year old vampire. Helarious!

Suddenly, the music was stopped as the crowd shouted in protest.

A bellowing voice was heard throughout the building as someone had swooped onto the stage. "Thank you for coming, but this establishment is CLOSING EARLY for the night." Marcel announced. The original hybrid and vampire stormed down the stairs to figure out what was going on as Sophie made her own escape.

He grabbed Jesse's wrist, keeping her from stepping forward once reaching down the last step. One by one, she had suddenly noticed Marcel's vampires had welcomed themselves in. Some even had drinks. How long had they been there?! She didn't even notice.

As most of the people left, Klaus let go of Jesse as he stormed toward him in vampiric speed. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled.

Marcel laughed. "You start your own little hang out and don't invite me? I thought we were friends!"

"Very true, but that does not entitle you to crashing the party." Klaus barked.

"I'm not crashing anyone's party. I'm just doing a little investigating. You need to inform me about estate investments in this town before you start going around and taking it." The self proclaimed king lectured with a frown. Klaus felt his ego was disgustingly enlarged. He, a thousand year old vampire, having to deal with a mere 200 year old wanna-be.

"_**You don't tell me what to do here!**_" Klaus shouted, hybrid fangs bearing, his voice echoing off the walls. His golden eyes momentarily blinked, his face looking like he was ready to kill. Marcel's heart jumped as his stone face hid how threatening he looked, though he would never admit it. Some of the other vampires backed away in case there was a real shit storm brewing.

"Easy, friend!" Marcel's hands went up in a surrendering gesture.

Jesse sighed, turning away towards the door to lock it until she saw someone staring right at her, just outside. Letting himself in, she remained frozen. "Jesse." He breathed, a small, weak smile making its way onto his face. He was a man about her age with a thin chiseled jawline, thin but muscular frame, soft brown eyes, and short black hair. He could almost be mistaken as Tyler Lockwood's brother (if he had one). He was dressed like he had been driving all night, a $5 tee with gym shorts.

"Kyle?" She breathed, almost forgetting Klaus and Marcel fighting on the other side of the room, practically fighting over whos 'manhood' was bigger. The man looked to be relieved to find her, quickly reaching her, never giving her a moment to respond as he swooped her into a hug, regardless her hesitation in hugging back.

"You have no. Idea. How great it is to see you." He breathed.

It was apparent to Jesse he had been looking for her for a while. Marcel and Klaus noticed Kyle's intrusion, the Hybrid staring at him, immediately recognizing they formerly knew each other.

"What are you doing down here?" She smiled weakly, pulling away.

"Looking for you! Last I heard you were in Mystic Falls, now you're here." He smiled.

Klaus's domineering instincts kicked in, giving Marcel a look before hopping off stage and towards his Jesse and the stranger. "Jesse, love… Would you be so kind as to tell me who your friend is?" He spoke evenly, careful to not sound too hostile.

Marcel wasn't going to leave so quickly. He did drive away all of the guests, replacing them with his own. Hopping off the stage, he turned the music back on as he temporarily took over the show. Annoying as that was, Klaus wasn't going to bother with it.

"Klaus, this is Kyle… He's a childhood friend of mine." Jesse introduced him. The hybrid made a weak smile, keeping his hands behind his back, his body language suggesting discomfort.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He greeted smiling weakly, his throat dry as Klaus's hostile gaze bore into his soul. It was clear to him about Jesse's relationship with the hybrid. A tip from blab-it-all Rebecca helped as well, but he didn't want to believe it. Why else was he standing so close to her? It was almost as if he was protecting his territory, viewing him as a threat.

"I've heard stories." He added as the lump in his throat grew larger. He looked at Jesse with worry. She stared at him, almost telling him 'back off' with her eyes.

"Oh? What kind of stories were they?" Klaus asked, his head at a slight tilt.

"Mostly that you're the only werewolf vampire hybrid in existence… And that Jesse came down here to New Orleans with you." The man kept his hands in his pockets.

"Where did you hear all of this?" Jesse spoke up, her voice low.

"A woman, Rebecca, I think. Tall, blonde hair, full lips, kinda feisty?" He replied.

Klaus frowned, brows furrowed. Wide eyed, Jesse suddenly decided to test a theory. Before anyone could blink, she grabbed Kyle's throat, pinning him to the wall, veins on her cheek, eyes blood red. "How do you know Rebecca Mikaelson, Kyle?!" She shouted, everyone's eyes on them. For once, it wasn't Klaus causing trouble as a few confused eyes wondered towards him.

Her heart sank as his eyes darkened, veins on his own cheeks as he choked. "I was practically going door to door!" He muttered, grabbing her wrist, twisting it around attempting to pin her the same way. He didn't anticipate her being stronger. It was evident he was turned more recently than she was. Holding him in a stronger hold, a tear escaped her cheek. _You can't be. You CAN'T BE A VAMPIRE! _She shouted in her head.

Before Klaus stepped in to break up the struggle, Marcel stopped him with his hand. "Let it play out." He whispered. Jesse nor this Kyle person were in his family, so it was not his to handle. It was clear to Klaus there was more to this than it seemed. Reluctantly, he stood here and watched. She had to fight her own battles as much as he could only fight his own.

"_HOW _did you become a vampire, Kyle?!" She shouted, obviously disturbed with terror in her voice, sounding as if she had suddenly lost someone.

"I got in the wrong crowd, enough said! That's WHY I'm here!" He shouted back, tears in his own eyes. "I needed to find you, Jesse, you need to help-" Before he could finish his sentence, she snapped his neck. His body fell to the floor as she silently wept. _You're such an IDIOT. Idiot!_ She mentally screamed at him, feeling all of the eyes watching her in the room.

Glancing over at an obviously pissed Klaus, she sighed, wiping a tear away with a sniffle. "Who the bloody hell is this, Jesse?! Really." He growled, taking a step forward towards her. "I told you he's just a friend.. From a very long time ago, I don't have any idea how he found me…" She rambled quickly in a panic, staring at his unconscious body.

"Well that's some bullshit." Marcel laughed. Klaus glared at him with pure hatred, ready to kill him at any point. It was too soon to do so, but still. "Get the bloody hell out of my bar before I rip your heart out and turn it into a trophy on my wall." His voice low and looming.

"Okay fine." The 'King' sighed, giving up. The fun was already starting to end anyway. Jesse took advantage of Marcel's convenient distraction, vanishing from the building at vampiric speed. She couldn't stay there. Not for another minute. She didn't care she just left Kyle at the mercy of her highly dangerous boyfriend.

* * *

He awoke to himself tied to a chair with vervain soaked rope tying his wrists to the armrest. As the dizziness and severe headache slowly faded, he started to comprehend his surroundings. He was on top of the roof of the bar. With a groan, Kyle looked around, almost immediately noticing Klaus standing about 15 feet away from him, leaning on the exit door.

"Ah, good. You're awake." The hybrid spoke up, slowly approaching him. "Now, ordinarily I prefur getting information from people by civil means first, but…. I've recently decided I don't like you."

"What do you want.." Kyle breathed, hissing at the burning sensation of the vervain ropes.

"What I want.. Is to find out exactly what your affiliation is with Jesse. It is obvious to me now she hasn't 100% confided to me all of her secrets, being that you're here. That is something I hope to soon resolve with her." He spoke calmly, taking a seat in a chair, sitting directly across from the man.

Kyle's heart was racing, trying to hide his state of panic with a straight face. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked lowly, hands trembling.

"I can do that.." Klaus spoke thoughtfully, looking up at the sky. "Seeing is how you are without a daylight ring, I could simply leave you up here and let nature take its course." He grinned at the thought of the man bursting into flames. Kyle swallowed dryly, closing his eyes shut tight as he tried to imagine being in a safe place.

"I'll spare you, for Jesse's sake… As long as you cooperate and care to explain what kind of skeletons we have hiding in the closet." Klaus spoke coldly, staring at his phone. He had attempted texting her with no reply.

"Of course I'll talk… It's better you know anyway, since you two are so close.." Kyle confessed as he flexed his hands. He had never felt the harsh effects of vervain until then. It was driving him crazy.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She slammed the door behind her, causing Spirit to leap into action at the sudden noise with a low growl. Elijah turned in the study room in confusion holding fresh, hot, blood laced tea, watching Jesse storm in glaring at Rebecca, of whom was texting with Matt.

"Rebecca, what the hell?!" She barked, throwing the closest thing at her; a pillow.

"What!" The blonde original vampire shrieked in confusion. Her mind caught up with her within an instant, suddenly knowing that look of betrayal and pain in her face. "Ohhh…" She bit her lip.

"Jesse.. I thought you were hosting opening night with Nick tonight.. What is the matter?" Elijah added in, putting the cups down.

"We _were_ hosting, then Marcel crashed it. That's not the worst part." Jesse explained to the elder Mikaelson with an exasperated sigh, wiping more tears. "Why the hell did you bring him here?!" She barked back at Rebecca.

"I thought he was your friend, Jesse. You need to talk more than just us, you know." Rebecca shrugged.

The young vampire couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Seriously?!" She whined, sounding an awful lot like Caroline Forbes that very moment. Her emotions intensified, she couldn't help but to be somewhat dramatic. "He didn't tell you anything else? You didn't have any questions for him?" She asked, arms halfway waved into the air. Rebecca shrugged. "I'm sorry I was trying to be a FRIEND and do something nice for my brother's girl." She sneered, giving the woman a dirty look."

"Jesse?" Elijah spoke up once more, trying to calm her down. She stopped her pacing, looking over to him. He stepped forward, satisfied he had all her attention instead of some. For a moment, he felt like he was being butted out completely. The young vampire was surprised at how calm the elder Mikaelson was. Had he expected such news?

"Explain." He stated.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Klaus watched him closely as Kyle struggled to think of a proper way to explain himself. Feeling pressured, he almost felt like he _couldn't_ speak. "Jesse and I… Go way back… Grade school back. Me and my grandparents practically looked after her in middle school." He explained, speaking slowly. "She was also… My first love."

_Now that's more like it._ Klaus nodded in his head. "I had a feeling that's what it was." He smiled weakly. It made sense as to why she was upset over his presence, though not complete sense. There was more to it. He could feel it.

Kyle continued. "We were together for about two years… Until something happened."

Intrigued, the hybrid tilted his head in silence, waiting for him to completely finish his story. A tear escaped the man's eye, lip quivering, looking very much like a lost puppy dog. "Look… I came here looking for answers. If you think I'm out to take her back or anything, you don't have to worry about that. I just… Need her help. I've needed it for a while, and now that I've become a vampire… I need it more than ever."

Frowning, Klaus glared at the frightened young male vampire with a look that could kill. He wanted straight answers, not panicked rambles. "Here's the run down… I don't have the time to put up with this mess at the moment. If you don't tell me what you want with Jesse right now, you will find all of your guts ripped open and handed to you, heart include." The hybrid growled, pressing the vervain ropes to his wrist, as Kyle let out a sharp grunt.

"….My daughter!" He finally blurted, an uncomfortable silence grew between them. "I am here because of my human daughter…Technically.. Our daughter. I-I got Jesse pregnant at 15. Only a few weeks after the baby was born, she completely abandoned us, voluntarily going into foster care. My grandmother and I had to take over full custody. I had to drop out of school and work at a mechanics to take care of her. We hadn't seen Jesse since. She cut off all contact from us." He rambled, telling everything he was able to in such a short amount of time.

There was only one word going through the hybrid's mind. Irony. Pure. Irony. Now of all times, of all places, he gets this sudden news. His little, lovely, inventive, intriguing artist, an actual mother of a _child_? This news explained even more of Jesse's behavior, especially her reaction to the Hayley baby news. Klaus, eerily silent, took his time processing this news. _She never told me. What other wild secrets could she be holding out on?_

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

"Her name is Marley." Jesse sighed, combing her fingers through her silky black hair. Rebecca made one small laugh, remembering all the times she had seen similar things happen to OTHER people, but never would have dreamed it could happen to her family. After all, vampires cannot procreate. The last thing she was worried about were having children involved, even though she wanted so much to be human herself. To have a child. Herself. She was jealous that Klaus had the miraculous ability himself, and he didn't even want to be a father!

"How old is she?" Elijah asked slowly, as Spirit laid himself down under his feet, sensing the emotions swaying about the room.

"I was 15 so… She should be seven years now. But since her father is now a vampire, only god knows what's going to happen now..." The young vampire sighed, staring at the floor. "I hate myself for running, but I wasn't ready. I had my entire life ahead of me. I was scared. I'm scared now. Klaus is probably gonna kill him, then me when he finds out about this…" Klaus… She wished she hadn't run off. Instead of telling him first off, she was confiding with his siblings instead.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

"You know, maybe I will kill you." He frowned, clenching his fists as his eyes turned yellow with those dark veins across his cheeks.

Kyle's eyes widened. "**_NO, GOD, Please, she's here_**!" He shouted, speaking quickly. "Don't kill me, she's all I've got, and I've all she's got. My baby girl needs me, she'll die without me! I'll leave and never bother you or Jesse again!" He wept, as he became a blubbering mess.

The hybrid rolled his eyes in annoyance. _No wonder she left this guy, he's a f-kin pussy._ Instead of killing him, Klaus kicked his chair down as the man's face met concrete.

"The only reason you are alive is because I am allowing you to. Make one wrong move and I will not hold back for Jesse's sake, understand?" He growled as the pathetic man automatically agreed and promised to do whatever he said.

Klaus almost felt this whole thing was near parallel to his failed relationship with Caroline. It almost made him laugh. He wondered to himself why he always wound up giving death threats to his love's current, or in this case, former flame? Kyle was far from being anything like Tyler. At least Tyler had balls. What had she seen in this guy? Within seconds, Klaus propped him back up, snapping off the rope that bound Kyle to the chair, letting him loose. Before he could run, the hybrid held him still by a death grip to his shoulder.

"I will let you go on one condition." He spoke lowly. "You are going to introduce me to that lovely daughter of yours."

Kyle swallowed hard, his heart pumping out of his chest in panic.

…Oh_ shit._

* * *

**Okay so... Yeah. I told you. I'm a little worried that's a little cheezy. I needed some sort of dark back story for Jesse, and that's just what popped in my head! I already knew I was going to put in a little competition for Klaus... But hey I also thought that maybe if another child is incorporated in the story, it'd help him ready up for possible fatherhood?  
**

**So here's a few questions:  
1. How should Klaus react when he confronts Jesse?  
2. What's going to happen to Kyle?  
3. Is Sophie's life in danger performing this link?  
4. What is Elijah going to do to keep the peace?**

**Again, thanks for reading. :-P**


End file.
